Dark Angel
by lyodra
Summary: What if Esme and Carlisle have the opportunity to have a child? What if Esme can get pregnant but only once? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. E/B. AU. REVIEW PLEASE :)
1. SUMMARY

**TWILIGHT SAGA BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _The legends of vampire once said "Only the one with an unconditional love and pure heart who can reproduce."_

 _What if Esme and Carlisle have the opportunity to have a child? What if Esme can get pregnant but only once?_

 _Esme and Carlisle are having twin girls, but when they are born, it turns out one of them, the baby number one named Bella is a human and the other one named Jennifer is a vampire._

 _In the twins third birthday, something bad happened to Bella. Fearing the safety of Bella, Esme and Carlisle decided to put her in a orphanage._

 _A few years later, when Bella is 18 years old, she meets again with the Cullens, and what are the surprises? She is not the Bella they left behind, and she is not a human anymore._

* * *

 **=D=A=R=K===A=N=G=E=L=**

 **SORRY IF THERE ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE.**

 **WANT MORE? PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**SORRY IF THERE ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE.**

* * *

 **EsmePOV**

* * *

Today is boring, just like any other day. With Carlisle at the hospital and Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet at school, I have no one to talk to and nothing to do. I wish I can take a nap or sleep, just to feel relax and not care about the world. That's the second thing that I miss from my human life, number one is of course having a child, a biological child. It is not that like I don't love my children. I love them with all of my heart, but still, it is different.

While I lost in my thought, I feel something moving inside me, and then I feel the urges to vomit, I ran to the bathroom and emptied the blood that was inside my stomach. After rinsing my mouth, I took my phone and call Carlisle.

He answered the phone after the second ring.

 **"Hello, My love."**

 **"Carlisle..."** I said, with venom pooling in my eyes.

 **"Esme.. What happened darling? Tell me."** He panicked.

 **"Can you go home now?"** I said, still sobbing.

 **"Of course darling, I will be home in a few minutes."**

 **"Okay, I love you."**

 **"I love you too My Love."**

I smile at his words, even after all these years .

* * *

 ** _=D=A=R=K===A=N=G=E=L=_**

* * *

Five minutes has passed, I hear the door cracked open.

 **"Esme, darling.. where are you?"** My husband called

 **"Mom, where are you."** Wait.. Emmet?

 **"I'm in the living room."**

I hear footsteps, and the whole family come into the view.

 **"How did you all get here? I didn't hear the cars. And why aren't you children at school?"** I look up at them.

 **"We ran so we can get here faster, and I called the school, I want the children here too, in case anything bad happens."** Carlisle says.

 **"Oh, Okay."** I replied weakily.

 **"Darling are you okay? What happened to you? Tell me."** Carlisle said, and pulled me into his arms.

 **"Yes, Esme, please tell us, we are so worried."** Edward said. Ah, my sweet boy.

 **"After Carlisle called, I tried to look into your future Esme, but nothing, I can't see anything."** Alice frowned.

I sigh, waiting for them to stop talking before I tell them the story.

 **"I Threw up this morning, and I felt something move inside of my belly. And I... I.. I feel pregnant."**

I'm waiting for their responses, and then...

 **"WHATTTTT?"** said them.

After a long silence, Carlisle says..

 **"Are you sure Esme?"**

 **"Yes, of course I'm sure! Are you calling me a liar now?"** I'm getting mad because no one believes me. Oh my God the mood swings.

 **"Of course we are not calling you a liar Esme, it is just so impossible for a vampire to get pregnant."** Rosalie said, I can hear a jealousy in hear voice.

 **"Okay wait a minute babe, hey Alice what do you see?"** Emmet asked

 **"I already told you I can't see anything you dumbass!"** Alice growled at Emmet.

 **"Oh Okay, Chill Alice. I just asked."** Emmet pouted.

 **"Stop it guys! Okay Esme, let me check you. Come."** Carlisle said.

* * *

Carlisle and I walk hand in hand to his office. In his office, he told me to lay down, lift up my blouse and put some gels onto my stomach. He scan it and then...

 **"Oh My God!"** He shouted, his voice makes the whole house panic, and the children come into the room.

 **"What happened? I can feel fear, panic, amazement and love here."** Said Jasper

When I turn my head towards the monitor, I nearly passed out. There, in the monitor, are my children. not only one! But two! I feel so blessed.

 **"Oh My God, is that..."** Edward said

 **"Yes Edward, that are your siblings in Esme's belly."** Carlisle said with the venom pooling in his eyes. I've never seen him like this before, so emotional.

 **"But how come?"** Edward replied

 **"I don't know how, but I will do some research."** Carlisle said, and then he turned his face to me **"Thanks Darling, I love you so much!"** and then he kisses me on the lips.

 **"Ew.. cooties."** Emmet said, and Jasper smacked his head.

 **"Hey dude, what was that for?"** Emmet pouted, such a baby.

 **"For being an idiot."** Jasper said, laughing along with Edward, Carlisle and Alice, but the laughter stop by the sound of someone smacking the door. And I know who that is. Rosalie.

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT SAGA BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

 **RosaliePOV**

I got out of Carlisle's office and smack the door closed, hard, I can feel the entire house shook.

Here I am now, in the balcony, mourning over something that I can't have. Life is sucks, Why Esme can get the second chance of being a mother and I can't?

Since I was a little girl, I always want to mother a child, a cute little boy. It was my greatest dream to have a lovely home, a great husband and beautiful children. But that asshole, Royce, takes my dream away and put me through hell until Carlisle 'Save' me. If there is something I can do to rewind the time, or to make me a human again, I would sacrifice anything. It is not that like I don't love Emmet, I do love him, so much, with all of my heart, but we are always gonna be like this, never move forward. Just then I heard the door cracked open, and I think I know who it was.

* * *

 **EsmePOV**

" **Hey, Rose.. Can we talk?"** I said

" **Umm.. sure Esme, what do you want to talk about?"**

" **About my pregnancy, I'm sorry that..."**

She cuts me off before I'm finished. **"That's fine Esme, I'm okay, I think you deserve it."** She smiled sadly.

" **I know you will be a wonderful sister to these miracles."**

Her eyes light up, **"Do you really think so Esme?"**

I smiled **"Yes, Dear."**

Then, she embraced me in a hug **"Thank you Esme, it means a lot."**

" **You're welcome dear."** I'm happy that my daughter is no longer sad.

* * *

 _ **5 Months Later.**_

 **EdwardPOV**

5 months has passed since the announcement of Esme's pregnancy with the twins. Months ago we have found out that a vampire can get pregnant, but only once, and not all vampires, the legends said only the one with unconditional love and pure heart that can reproduce. We have not tell anyone about the pregnancy, we decided to tell the volturi right after the birth.

Everyone is excited, including me, I've never seen anyone in this house is so exciting and happy about something before, Carlisle can't stop smiling, Esme starts designing the nurseries, Rosalie and Alice can't stop talking about shits, oh sorry I mean about the fashion, and Jasper starts to searching for books online about babies, and Emmet can't stop bouncing from the excitement of having new playmates.

Esme is 9 months pregnant and huge, I mean really really huge as a whale. (Please don't tell Esme I said that.) and it looks like she could explode anytime. These past months feel like the combination of hell and heaven, it is heaven because the whole house are happy and excited for the babies, and it is hell because of Esme's mood swings. Normal Esme usually is really patience as a saint, but not now, pregnant Esme is everyone's nightmare. 2 weeks ago, Esme can't stop sobbing because Carlisle given her blood of deer instead of wolf, and yesterday, poor Emmet was thrown to the tree because he broke her vase. And Now, no one dares to speak anything that might offended Esme, or do something that can make Esme mad. Even Jasper and Emmet were playing game in silent.

And then, I hear someone screaming. Esme! I run upstairs to Esme and Carlisle's room as fast as I can, when i walked in I see Esme on the floor and looks like she is in pain.

" **Are you okay Esme?"** I asked

" **No, I think my water just broke."** She said while panting.

I lift her to bed as the rest of the family walked in.

" **Esme, dear what happened?"** Carlisle asked panicked

" **My water just broke! Aw, shit, come on just get them out of me!"** Esme cried.

She must be in so much pain, because I have never heard her cursed before.

" **Edward, go to my office now and bring my bag and everything that we need for the birth."** Carlisle said.

" **Okay."**

I went to Carlisle's office and back within 3 minutes.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Edward is the only one in the room besides Carlisle and Esme, while the other are waiting in the living room.

" **Oh my God!"** Esme cried out, clutching at her stomach. One of her hands unconsciously drifted to the one of the pillows, clutching it, trying to channel her pain into anything else but her. She groaned when the contraction seemed to get a little worse.

" **Okay darling, I need you to push now."** Carlisle gave her a soft smile.

Esme nodded and starts pushing, minutes later she collapsed against the pillows, panting, trying to catch some breath. She groaned when another contraction hit.

" **AAAAAHH!"** She screamed out and pushing once again.

" **It hurts so much, I don't think I can do this."** She cried out.

" **of course you can do this darling, come one, I can see the head of baby number 1."** Carlisle exclaimed

She scoffed **"That's easy for you to say, you are not pushing the baby out of your penis!"**

" **Come one darling, one more push."**

Esme nodded, then she screamed out as she pushed once again with all her might.

Esme let out a cry of relief when she heard a baby cry, their baby number 1.

" **it's a girl! And a vampire like us! Edward, take her and clean her now!"** Carlisle said and Edward takes the baby

2 minutes after the baby number 1, baby number 2 comes out

" **Oh my god."** Carlisle shocked

Esme and Edward are panicked

" **What happened Carlisle, is the baby number two okay?"** She said while panting.

" **She is perfect Esme, but she is a human."**

* * *

 **LOL SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER**

 **AND SORRY IF THERE ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE! whether I continue this story or not depends on the review.**

 **THANK YOU.**


End file.
